One for the Distance, Two to Stay
by MinusculePrintemps
Summary: A small village found only on dusty old maps sparks the interest and greed of a newly crowned king. 1827.
1. Prologue

_Watch,_ as _a small child, an angel, plays by itself._

 _The parent watches it fondly._

 _An injury? We should fix that._

 _He shouldn't be here._

It was strange, the way it would come into the townspeople's minds now and then. Like the flicker of a childhood memory, it was vague and quick to disappear. However, it would always manage to surface in the minds of those who had seen it for themselves.

A lone cabin surrounded by a barrier that few brave souls dared to cross. It was probably the thickening stench of internal fear, born of stories and rumours, which made the barrier so strong.

The house itself was in good shape. Strong wooden panels from evergreen trees held up the whimsical-looking structure. The porch was embellished with hand-painted accents of red, blue and green. It could have easily been mistaken for a ski lodge.

The house rested in the woods, just outside of the town. The town had been scarcely visited by local authority in all its years of running, as it was in an un-ideal location. This allowed the townspeople to detach themselves from the strict laws of the kingdom it existed in. They knew peace and had strong bonds amongst each other.

However, with changing times comes the inevitable end to an era. A king dies, and a new authority takes over. The new authority thinks and acts differently than the old king. He has sharp eyes, and is intelligent. He takes note of the small village, only found on an older map.

It sparks his interest.


	2. Chapter 1

_It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen._

 _What was?_

 _I can't remember._

A ray of sunlight pierced through the dense forest. A growing volume could be heard as the nearby townspeople began to wake. Shopkeepers in the town began to set up for a day's work. Children could be heard giggling amongst themselves as they walked to the nearby schoolhouse. Neighbours called out to each other. The sounds made by the animals created a pleasant background noise.

The bell began

"You made a mistake. Again."

I winced as my guardian smacked me on the head again. I was sure that I was going to have a lump on my head by tomorrow. This was the 20th merciless smack I had endured in the past hour.

"What did I do wrong this time?" I asked, cringing.

"That last sentence was a fragment, No-Good Tsuna. Haven't I reminded you again and again about those?"

I sighed. My guardian was smirking at me, his hat hiding his eyes. I knew he was enjoying this. He was a complete sadist.

"Well? Are you going to fix it or just stare at me all day?"

Was I staring at him? I must be going crazy. Must be all this studying. Why did I ever ask him to teach me this stuff?

"But Reborn," I said, giving him my best puppy-dog face, "I'm getting tired because you made me go get all that firewood this morning. And now… I can't think properly. Maybe we can… uh, take a little break?"

I felt like I was asking the world of him. Reborn didn't take kindly to slacking. However, I looked at him and saw gears turning in his head. He was considering it! He was–

"Ouch!" I yelped as he smacked me on the head again.

"That's what you get for trying to slack off, No-Good Tsuna. I'm merely trying my best to tutor you, and all I get in return is complaints and no motivation what so ever from my student. Honestly, I'm hurt."

That's was lie if I had ever heard one. I doubted Reborn even had feelings.

"I'm not", I protested "I'm just really tired and– Ouch! Reborn!"

He smacked me again… at this rate my brain really will give out. However, when I looked at him again, his face was serious. Or rather, he was thinking. He played with one of his curly sideburns for a few moments. I watched him silently.

"When," he suddenly asked, "are you going to stop writing about that damn town?"

I froze and looked at Reborn warily. He always asked this question. He hated it when I did or said anything related to the town near our home. I couldn't help myself, really. Being stuck in a lone cabin in the middle of a forest… was boring. I wanted to know what was beyond the trees surrounding me. I only knew bits and pieces about the outside world from what Reborn had told me.

"You do realize that you are never leaving this place, right?", Reborn asked me.

I knew that. From the days I was small I knew. Reborn had been with me my whole life, and had made sure I understood not to go out beyond the small circle of trees surrounding our cabin. Whenever my young mind decided to go exploring, Reborn was always there to drag me back. I never got past the trees. On days where Reborn was grumpy and I tried to escape, he would lock me in my room. I asked him why time and time again. Why I couldn't live normally. He would only ever say to me–

"No outsider can ever see you."

I realized Reborn had just spoken, looking me dead in the eyes. I felt the air around me tense. I had to say something to calm him down.

"I-I w-won't. I n-never have, and never… w-will"

His lips formed a half smile and he took a step back, before he turned and left the room. I had only heard a short response to my answer just before he passed through the door.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 2

_Have you seen it?_

 _What?_

 _That pale skin._

I rolled over on the leather couch for about the tenth time in five minutes. Yet again I was faced with the monumental feeling of pure boredom. This was a daily thing, but it never got any easier to deal with. Reborn had gone to the village to pick up our monthly food and supplies, so I was all alone. The cabin had one bookshelf, but all the books were study-related. Reborn had cleared out all the other books after I expressed an interest in learning. Typical Reborn. I sighed, and resigned myself to a nap. I let myself slip into a light sleep.

 _Sometimes… they say you can see it._

 _See what?_

 _I don't really remember._

The door slammed open, jolting me awake. I blinked rapidly to clear the sleep out of my eyes and turned to face the door. Reborn had returned from his shopping trip. However, I noticed that he looked kind of… out of breath. He turned to face me, revealing his deathly pale face. Was he–?

"Pack your things. We are leaving."

Wait, what?

"Stop staring at me. Get your ass up and grab your stuff. Only the things you really need, mind you."

I blinked. Reborn looked stressed, un-composed… maybe even scared. He rarely looked like that. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear any words. What was he trying to tell me? He lifted his hand… and smacked me on the head.

"–Oi! Did you hear anything I've been saying?!" Reborn uncharacteristically shouted at me.

"I-I what?" I stuttered.

Reborn suddenly grabbed me by my arm and hauled me towards my room. He pushed me inside and closed the door behind us.

"Pack anything important, you have five minutes" He uttered.

I was going to protest, but his tone left no room for argument. I shakily grabbed my backpack and began packing some clothes. Reborn had pulled back the blinds and stared intensely out my bedroom window. What was he watching for? What was going on? What was–?

"Sit down. I'll do it" Reborn spoke as he suddenly grabbed the bag from me.

He looked impatient and had finished packing the bag in a manner of seconds.

"Here", he said, handing the bag to me "now let's go. Put your shoes on."

I wondered what would happen if I dared to question him. I'd never seen him like this before. Sure, he got angry in the past but… never this shaken. I followed him to the front door and slipped my shoes on. I then felt something drop onto my head. It was a coat? But it wasn't even winter yet…

"R-Reborn, w-why–" I tried, but was silenced by his glare.

"Put this on" he said, gesturing towards the coat.

I slipped it on, the soft fur lining sliding against my pale skin. Reborn grabbed the hood and pulled it over my head. I slipped each of the buttons through its respective slot. This coat was heavy. How did Reborn expect me to move around in this?

"Come here" he said suddenly, the front door open behind him.

I cautiously made my way towards him, and once I was close enough, I was lifted into the air.

"R-Reborn!" I managed to squeak out.

"Shut up No-Good Tsuna" he replied.

Reborn adjusted me in his arms until he was comfortable. I felt very embarrassed, though it probably wasn't the best time to be feeling that way. He then turned and walked out the front door of our cottage, carrying me deep into the forest. His pace was brisk and I struggled to take glimpses of the foreign surroundings that had been so close to me my whole life. The coat was beginning to make me sweat. This situation… wasn't comforting in the least.

"Just endure it" I heard Reborn utter as he kept his fast pace.

 _I want to see it._

 _No one can._

I was rudely awakened by a particularly large bump on the road, causing part of the carriage to become airborne. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and noticed my personal advisor, who was sitting across from me, laughing. I felt my irritation grow and quickly slid one of the uselessly extravagant rings off my finger. Just as his laughter started dying down, I chucked it at him, hitting him right in the forehead.

"O-Ow! H-hey Kyoya! Geez, that hurt!" he whined.

"That's your own fault, stupid horse." I replied.

"You're always so grumpy… ever considered trying to be happy for a bit?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ah.. hahaha… heh… nevermind"

The idiot horse sat back against the plush red seat of the carriage and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He looked sheepish. It was annoying.

"Wipe that stupid look off your herbivorous face" I bit out.

"Eh?"

"Whatever", I replied; growing even more irritated "how close are we?"

"We should be getting there any minute now" he replied quickly, sensing my annoyance.

Satisfied with his answer, I settled back into my seat. I wondered, briefly, how this place ran without the influence of a leader. It must be a complete mess. It was easy to picture useless citizens running around, tarnishing the reputation of the kingdom. I never understood why my father had forgotten about this town, how it simply escaped his mind one day. Then again, without the old maps in the palace library, I wouldn't have known about it either. Such a thought angered me to no end. I could have been lacking control. But that would never happen. I had found this town, and was going to make sure it was cleaned up immediately.

"Kyoya, it looks like we have arrived" the stupid horse piped up.

Though I would never admit it, I could feel excitement running through my veins. The promise of violence was intriguing. I stood up and exited the carriage, my advisor holding the door open for me. My boots met dirt. I could hear a buzz of voices all around. I turned to face the entrance to the town. I could hear my soldiers lining up behind me.

"Let us go see how many of these herbivores need disciplining" I muttered to myself, a smirk gracing my features.

I wondered if the villagers could sense my violent intent.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, favourited etc.**

 **You give me life^^**

 __

 _Who is that?_

 _I've never seen him before._

 _He looks dangerous._

 _Does he?_

I was taken aback, to say the least. The order in this town was… disgusting. Filthy children ran in and out of houses on the main road. Merchants laughed loudly amongst each other and appeared to sometimes hand things out for free. Women, men and children crowded the main street. The whole town seemed to be on the one road. Gathering together… crowding near each other. They all seemed so close to each other. Too close. I could feel my murderous aura building up, as some of my own men started to back away from me slowly.

"Everyone here seems so friendly!" the stupid horse stated.

I whipped my head around to face him, a vicious glare on my face. He was pushing it.

"O-or not…" he stammered, backing away.

Satisfied, I turned again to face the town, when I noticed everyone lining the main street had gone deathly quiet. They looked at me with confusion and caution. One brave (or stupid) man approached my army and me.

"A-are you perhaps… a visitor here sir?" asked the old man softly.

This old man… how stupid was he? He was too close. Slowly, I brought out my tonfa and prepared to strike–

That was when I felt it. It was a peculiar aura… different from any of the other herbivorous villagers. It felt similar to mine. I smirked; one of the villagers here was just as bloodthirsty as I was. Bringing my weapon away from the old man, I quickly scanned the crowd. I wanted to find that person. Surely, they would be an opponent worth fighting.

"Kyoya?" I heard the stupid horse ask.

I had to find them. Whoever they were, I was sure they would be strong. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I caught a fierce glare. I turned towards it, but with a flash or orange, it was gone. Not realizing what I was doing, I then ran in the direction of the glare, the stupid horse yelling after me to wait. I could feel traces of the murderous aura as I ran. I knew I was going the right way.

The village soon turned to forest, which slowed me down. There was no set path around, and the aura was all I had to go by. Twigs snapped under my boots and braches brushed against my face. The forest was thick and the possibility of getting lost was strong. But I was driven by the promise of a fight to keep going.

"R-Reborn!" I suddenly heard a distant voice yelp.

Some one was out there, now I was sure. I picked up my pace and ran towards the source of the voice. As if telling me to stay away, the forest appeared to become even thicker, and I struggled to squeeze past the tree trunks. After a bit more of a struggle, I was finally allowed some rest as I realized I had reached a small clearing. What immediately caught my attention was a small log cabin, sitting in the middle of the space. It looked straight out of a fairy tale. Decorated with strokes of red, green and blue, it was embellished to look like a ski lodge. It was also in good shape, suggesting it was inhabited. Curious, I walked towards the front door. It was locked.

 _I was so worried for you!_

 _Where did he go?_

 _Everyone he was with took off running after him._

I brought my tonfa out and tried to smash the lock on the door. The small metal device didn't even crack. Frustrated, I tried again and again, but to no avail. I then tried kicking the door open, but the wooden frame was stronger than it looked. Nothing budged.

"How curious" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, I backed away from the door, remembering my original goal. Luckily, I remembered the direction of the voice. Sensing nothing more than an empty cabin, I turned and began running towards the source of the voice. Eventually, I noticed the trees were more spread out, and I was able to run faster. I felt like I was getting closer. It was then that I heard a quiet shuffle. I stopped instantly. I listened to my surroundings carefully.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…" a small voice hiccupped.

The voice was close. I walked carefully towards the source of the noise. I cursed when I suddenly stepped on a twig, breaking it with a snap.

"R-Reborn… that w-was–" I heard the voice whisper with vigour.

"Shut it" I heard a low, powerful voice respond.

That voice… I smirked. It was dripping with authority and strength. I proceeded at a quicker pace towards the source of the voices. I was careful not to step on any leaves or twigs. Any moment now, I would reach them. A glorious, violent battle would be mine. Just a few more steps and– BANG!

A bullet whizzed past my cheek, just barely touching it. I was quick to retreat behind one of the many trees.

"Why don't you come out already, and stop scurrying around like a rat" the powerful voice spit out.

Slowly, I stepped out from behind the tree, the smirk on my face growing. I walked to the voice and into another clearing, this one larger than the last. I looked to my opponent. He donned a black fedora with an orange stripe around it, which shielded his eyes. He wore a black trench coat, pants and gloves. His boots and coat were muddy, and his right shoulder seemed to be dislocated. However, he didn't seem hindered by any of this.

"R-Reborn w-who–" whispered a soft voice, which was cut off by the man in the fedora's tight glare.

How had I not noticed the other person? I couldn't see their face, and they wore a large coat, concealing all of their features. They were cowering behind the man in the fedora. They appeared to be nothing more than a typical herbivore. I scoffed, slightly disgusted, but decided to introduce myself.

"I am the current king of this country", I deadpanned "I am the son of Hibari Alaude, Hibari Kyoya"

"Oh?" Replied the man wearing a fedora, "then this should be easy then"

I raised an eyebrow. Was he trying to sound prideful?

"You", I stated to the man "are the same as me"

"How so?" he replied.

"That unparalleled lust for violence, I could sense it as soon as I got here"

"I think you've got something wrong there, kid. I don't love violence or anything weirdly obsessive like that. It just happens to an asset I need to do my job."

"And what would that be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I was getting frustrated. This man… did he really know who he was speaking to?

"Further conversation is pointless," I muttered, bringing my tonfas out.

"Impatient brat, aren't you?" the man retaliated.

"Whatever"

I rushed at the man, ready to strike. I could see he was also preparing to fight; a pistol now in this left hand.

"This will have to do" he muttered.

I closed in on the man, who fired a couple shots to my face, both of which almost nicked the sides of my face. This man was strong, and I wondered just how much stronger he would be uninjured. I was only a couple meters away from him, and brought up my tonfa, aiming for his chin. Suddenly, a blur of brown ran in front of me.

"PLEASE STOP!"

Ignoring the figure in my way, I decided to strike anyway, aiming again for the man's face. However, the figure got in the way just in time to receive the tonfa's damage instead. They swayed slowly, trying to steady themselves.

"P-p-please… d-don't hurt… R-Reborn…" I heard them whisper softly.

It was then that I realized that their hood had fallen off their head. I decided to get a good look at the herbivore that dared to interrupt me. I faced them and my eyes widened. They had spiky brown hair and warm brown eyes. A small nose and mouth. Skin that had never seen the sun. They reminded me so much of–

"Tsunayoshi…" I whispered.

Their eyes widened in shock.


	5. Chapter 4

_Was there ever a rumour like that?_

 _I don't like this, that man…_

 _You think things will change?_

"Tsunayoshi…"

My eyes widened and my heartbeat quickened. Now that the hood was off my head, I could finally see our pursuer. He had black hair like Reborn, but it wasn't spikey. It looked soft. His eyes were grey, and suited him well. The man's clothes were far more extravagant-looking than Reborn's or mine. They were shades of purple, paired against black with hints of gold, which I realized was jewellery of some sort. He wore boots similar to Reborn's. He had strange weapons in his hands. He had challenged Reborn. He had dodged Reborn's bullet. He wanted to fight Reborn, but Reborn was injured. I couldn't let Reborn get hurt. I protected him. But this strange man… knew me. He said my name. His eyes drilled into my form with each passing second. He was someone other than Reborn. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was–

Suddenly, my vision was blackened again, and I realized that Reborn had pulled the hood back over my head. I then heard his gun click. He was getting ready to fire again.

"Re-Reborn! Don't–"

"–Shut up. Don't say another word."

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was beyond angry. It felt downright murderous to me. From where I was seated amongst the grass, there was a growing chill.

"I'm only going to ask you once," Reborn ground out with venom, "why do you know this child?"

I was relieved that he was no longer talking to me, but rather the strange man. I wouldn't have been able to take much more of Reborn's killing intent, which seemed to now be rolling off in waves towards the man who had followed us.

"That child," the man uttered "is something that belongs to me"

Huh? What did he mean by–

"Oh?" spat Reborn "And how, if I may ask, did such an idea get into your head? Since he was little, I am the only human he has ever known. So I'm curious… how _did_ you come up with that stupid joke?"

A pause. Was it my imagination or did the strange man also seem as bloodthirsty as Reborn?

"A joke?" replied the man, "are you sure that wasn't what you just tried to make? I came up with no such "stupid thing". That child was promised to me by my late father, but went missing before I could receive him. I had wondered where he wandered off too. Naturally, with an appearance like that I couldn't simply forget about him either."

I knew this man was talking about me, but I didn't understand. I had never been anywhere but the cabin. Surely he was lying then? But he seemed very sure of himself. I couldn't see him as the lying type, either.

"Oh yes," the man continued, "I just remembered now… this child was very valuable to my father. I don't recall him ever allowing the child outside. Similar to what you are doing now, I suppose?"

"What are you trying to say?" growled Reborn.

"What was the reason again? Why that child could not go outside…?"

"You can't possibly be expecting me to answer."

"I don't believe I need to. It was… oh, right. He had those. This child–"

The man paused just for a moment. I wanted him to answer Reborn, I really did. I wanted the answer to a question I had asked Reborn many times.

"–is one of _those._ You know, with the fe–"

BANG! The man was suddenly cut off with the firing of Reborn's pistol. Was he hit?

"You talk a lot of crap for someone who's never been here before."

Reborn's voice was low and even. He was done talking.

"For trying to kill a royal… I'll bite you to death"

The other man seemed to be equally as angry. He had muttered that rather… strange statement with a murderous voice. I knew they were going to fight. But Reborn was injured. He would be hurt. His dislocated shoulder meant that he couldn't shoot properly; where as the other man was perfectly fine, from what I could tell. I started to panic as I heard them run at each other. I wanted desperately too see, but I was afraid of what Reborn would do to me if I did. It would probably be painful. He would probably lock me in my room again. Maybe he would even take away my meals. Maybe…

"Maybe we won't be able to make it home like this."

I paused. Did I say that? How silly. Of course we were going back home. I was supposed to be there. I wasn't allowed to leave. Ah but… I was outside now. I was outside for the first time and I didn't even get to look around. I was outside because Reborn had made me leave with him. He had slammed the door open and forced me to pack my things. He had looked awfully pale and even a little bit frightened. And then he–frightened? Right… he _had_ looked scared, if only slightly. But he was never scared. He was always composed and sadistic and confident. Then… it would have to have been something really big for even Reborn to be scared. What was it? It was bad enough we had to run away. What did Reborn and me have to get away from? The only thing… that man! That man had followed us. He found us too, after I stupidly tried to get out of Reborn's arms. Reborn wasn't expecting it and was caught off balance. He was harshly slammed against a tree, dislocating his shoulder. I felt bad and cried. He told me to shut up. Then we were discovered.

"Is he so dangerous that Reborn felt we needed to run? Why didn't Reborn want him to see me? Why is there… why is there so much I just don't know?"

The reoccurring questions circled around in my head. I wanted to know. I wanted to know why this it felt like this man was going to change everything. But I also treasured normality. I wanted to go back home. I wanted to go back to the place where Reborn would smack me and tell me to focus more and force me to do my lessons. I wanted to be in a place… where Reborn wouldn't be hurt. I treasured normality. I truly did. Reborn was more important than my selfish questions and desires. Reborn was more important than the pain I would receive for disobeying him. Reborn was…

I flung the hood off my head, the image of Reborn and the man locked in close combat being the first thing I saw. The man was swinging his strange weapons at Reborn, while Reborn was trying to fire shots with his other hand. His accuracy was off. He would practice in the cabin sometimes with his other arm and never missed. This was my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, he would be winning this fight. I just knew it.

I got up and got ready to run between them. It probably wasn't the smartest idea, but the other man knew me. He said I belonged to him. Maybe he wouldn't hurt me again.

…Okay. So that was highly unlikely. But I couldn't think of anything else.

 _Now what was that rumour again?_

 _There was a child…_

 _A lonely child._

"Ack!"

I was just about to take my first step towards them when I was suddenly pulled backwards by my hood. I stumbled backwards and fell on my back. When I looked up, another man was looking at me. He was wearing a friendly smile and I noticed his hand on my jacket. He had pulled me backwards. Where had he come from? Was he with the other man?

"Ah hah… sorry about that! I thought you were going to try and attack Kyouya as well and, you know, we can't have that happening now can we?" The man said brightly.

The sun reflected in the man's blonde hair and warm brown eyes, his appearance contradicting his actions. He was intimidating. I shrunk back slightly. Then I realized–Kyouya? Was that the black-haired man's name? They must be together then. But I wasn't going to attack him. Working up my courage against the smiling man I tried to explain what I was trying to do.

"N-no… I wasn't. I w-wanted to s-stop them. R-Reborn–"

"Reborn?!" the man exclaimed, cutting me off.

"Um, y-yes anyway he's i-injured and… w-wait, you k-know Reborn?"

"Of course I do, kid. He's one of the seven elite assassins for the Vongola Kingdom. Everyone's heard of him. Of course, we don't know what he looks like but now–"

BANG! A bullet shot towards the blonde man, making him back away from me. I looked up to face Reborn, and he suddenly started running towards me. His face was sweaty.

"Tsuna! We are getting out of here now!" he shouted at me as he ran closer.

Reborn held out his arms once he got close enough to me, gesturing for me to climb on. Could he still carry me with his shoulder?

Suddenly, something shot out and wrapped around his bad arm, yanking him over. It was the blonde man, now standing back up, with another foreign weapon in his hands. It was tied around Reborn's arm… it was hurting him!

"S-Stop!" I shouted desperately.

But I hadn't needed to, in one fluid motion Reborn was back up and kicking the blonde man down. He pried his arm free of the weapon quickly and sprinted back over to me.

However, there was a sudden set of bangs from all around, at once. I could sense bullets flying towards us. Reborn struggled to pick me and as he did, was shot in his bad arm. Rendered useless he had no choice but to drop me. More bangs. A stray bullet headed right my way. I was frozen with fear. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. It was overwhelming. The bullet loomed closer and a shadow cast over me. It was Reborn. The bullet never hit me, but instead was lodged in Reborn's side. He was bleeding and breathing heavily. He couldn't stand up let alone carry me like this. I realized that the bangs had stopped. I heard footsteps behind me. Something cold was placed against my neck. I looked towards the sensation. It was some sort of silver rod. The same thing that that man used…

"Don't move Tsunayoshi" A low voice ground out. I recognized it as the black-haired man – Kyouya's.

I swallowed thickly. His tone scared me. My heart was ready to jump out of chest. I didn't know this man at all. I felt a hand grip my shoulder and turn me around. I was met with Kyouya's satisfied-looking face.

"It really is you."

 _I don't think something like that exists._

 _Proof is ridiculous._

 _Those soldiers seemed so solemn._

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I drew a cover image for this story but the image manager is being silly. Help :/**


	6. Chapter 5

_Ah, right, the other day…_

 _I don't really know what I need to remember anymore._

I lightly pressed my tonfa against the child's pale neck, to prevent him from moving to aid his guardian. I could feel him tremble against the cold metal. It was almost endearing. However, with a little bit of doubt still in my mind, I did want to confirm that it really was Tsunayoshi. It had been many years that I didn't even bother to remember how many. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me. He was still shaking, and averted his eyes from mine. But seeing his pale face was enough for me to know that it was him. No human had skin that pale and clear.

True to his powers, he looked otherworldly.

"It really is you", I muttered.

He flinched when I said that. This child…

"Do you know who I am?" I questioned, grasping a hold of his chin, forcing him to look at me.

If it was possible, he was shaking even more. His eyes darted around, comically trying their hardest to avoid my gaze. At this rate, he wouldn't answer me. I sighed. Of course he probably wouldn't remember me. It was long ago. Nevertheless, my father's promise to me would not be broken. This child and his power were mine. I decided to try a different approach.

"You may not remember", I stated in a harsher tone, "but you used to live with me and my father in this country's castle. While he was king he used your power to strengthen our defenses. My father regarded you as something invaluable. That same power was promised to me, to use after my father died and I became king. But you…"

The trembling child whimpered. He must have sensed my growing irritation. Really, I didn't think all this would have bothered me if I had never seen him again. I only really… seemed to remember him after seeing his face. It was strange, but I probably shouldn't have put it past something that wasn't even human. I took a deep breath. If I wanted anything at all out of this child I would have to get him to stop shaking.

"You disappeared suddenly. My father… was frantic for a few days, I believe. I remember a search party – or several – being sent out to find you. But after a couple days, my father, the castle staff and I forgot about you. I mean… you never even crossed my mind until now. But I assume that was your doing, wasn't it?"

I looked at the child. He appeared to be trying to form an answer to my question.

"I-I… d-don't…"

"Spit it out Tsunayoshi. This is getting irritating" I suddenly spat out.

He flinched as my grip on his chin tightened. In all honesty he deserved it. He was taking forever. Watching him act like a soppy, weak thing was getting annoying.

Ah but, wasn't he like that before? I didn't really know. I only remembered him being there.

"I–! I-I don't know w-what you a-are saying at all!" Tsunayoshi suddenly cried out "I-I've only e-ever lived w-with Reborn! S-since I was l-little! He i-is… he is t-the only p-person I've e-ever k-known! I-I've never e-even been o-outside u-until n-now! N-never and I am n-not lying!"

So he did have a spine under all that trembling. Although now, he was crying as he tried to form words. He also wasn't done.

"I-I don't e-even know you! A-at all! A-and you claim I d-do but I-I don't! I w-would r-remember! B-because… y-you… and you… h-hurt Reborn! And t-then you w-want things f-from me and s-say I have a p-power but I– no one said a-anything a-about that! I-I just! I j-just…"

He just…?

"I-I just want to go home with Reborn!"

With a statement like that, I at least expected him to be glaring at me. But he wasn't. He was a sobbing, wet and blubbering mess that was ticking me off. He didn't know anything? What pure stupidity. And he expected to go back to that cabin? After everything that had happened? How truly stupid.

"Shut up." I spat out.

Tsunayoshi froze and ceased his tears almost immediately. Good. He understood that kind of tone already. That assassin keeping him must have used it with him often. The child's eyes were frozen on my face, expectant.

"How selfish of you. To want something like that." I continued.

He looked confused. Did he really understand nothing?

"You, who has the ability the protect this country, would rather go back home and continue leeching off our resources while spending your days wasting away in that dusty old cabin?"

"I-I d-didn't–"

"But you did say it. What a truly selfish herbivorous thing to desire, isn't it?"

The child kept trying to defend himself amongst stutters and growing sobs. This child… while he may have something extraordinary, he was nothing but a stupid herbivore. Nevertheless…

"More importantly, you belong to me. So, a desire like that wouldn't come true anyway. You'll be coming with me to the castle."

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened with fear.

"That's enough out of you", A low voice ground out.

"R-Reborn!" cried Tsunayoshi.

The assassin was struggling to get back on his feet. He looked ready to kill. This really didn't surprise me, though.

"Wow. You're not dead yet?" I said, smirking.

"Shut it brat."

I let go of Tsunayoshi's chin and made my way over to him. I got just close enough to whisper:

"In this state, it's not even worth me killing you."

He whipped his head up and aimed his gun at me. His aim, however, was almost laughable. He couldn't keep his gun trained on a single spot. I signalled the stupid horse, and the rest of my men who had recently arrived to approach him.

"Kill him" I muttered, and turned back around to where Tsunayoshi was.

Or should have been.

"P-Please! Don't hurt R-Reborn!" cried the soppy herbivore, who had now taken a protective stance in front of his guardian.

I was angry now. This stupid herbivore just asking for it. However, my men had held their fire. They wouldn't dare wreck something that was mine. I stormed over to the stupid herbivore and roughly grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the way. He struggled as a pulled him along.

"D-don't! P-please! I-I–!"

More useless chatter.

"I-I-I'll go! I-ll go w-with you j-just don't hurt Reborn! Please!"

I stopped, briefly considering the herbivore's offer. But there was a way to make it better.

"Shut up. I can't leave him alive. He'll just come back for you once he's healed up" I countered.

The herbivore looked heartbroken. He was getting just desperate enough.

"P-Please! P-Please! Don't I–! I–! I P-promise! I'll never t-try to l-leave a-and I-I'll–!"

Not quite good enough, herbivore.

"I-I'll do a-anything! J-Just please l-leave him a-alone!"

There it was. Finally. I stopped walked and turned to look at the herbivore, whose eyes were red and whose face was heavy with tear stains.

"You say… you'll do anything, herbivore?" I asked, smirking.

The teary mess nodded desperately.

"Well then…" I mused, noticing the herbivore's face grow hopeful.

"I suppose we have a deal then"

I dragged the herbivore back over to the spot where my men were waiting for their cue. With a flick off my hand, they backed off. I handed Tsunayoshi to the stupid horse and made my way over to the assassin. He was breathing heavily and lying on his side. I squatted down to meet his eyes.

"Since your sweet young charge had offered me a deal, I'll spare your sorry self for now" I whispered, smirking.

I watched as his face contorted with anger and he began spitting profuse threats at me, as I got up and walked back over to Tsunayoshi. The soppy herbivore looked fearfully at me before sparing a worried glance at Reborn. Well that wasn't going to happen. No matter how strong his guardian was, the man had lost too much blood to save him. I gestured at the stupid horse to give me a pair of cuffs.

"A-are you sure Kyoya? I mean he's–" the stupid horse started, only to be silenced by my glare.

He handed the black metal over quickly, avoiding my eyes. Honestly, I wondered why I even bothered keeping him around. I grabbed the soppy herbivore's wrists and quickly shackled them together. He was busy looking at the assassin, but then noticed the additional weight on his wrists. He clinked them together curiously. Did he not understand? Maybe not, as he turned his head up to meet my eyes, a confused look on his face. His face… if someone from the town saw…

"Stupid horse, get me something to cover his eyes with" I ordered.

The stupid horse looked like he was going to try to object but then scurried off, to return seconds later with a strip of cloth. He handed it over to me.

"Stay still herbivore" I ordered Tsunayoshi, as he flinched when I put the cloth over his eyes.

Once his eyes were hidden to my satisfaction, and pulled the hood over his head. It really did hide his face well. Finally, we could leave.

"Stupid horse, carry the herbivore" I ordered, leaving no room for argument.

The stupid horse nodded quickly and approached the soppy herbivore. He slowly reached out with his arms and picked up the herbivore, who let out a distressed yelp in response. I heard him whisper to the herbivore to be quiet. I scoffed, then smirked. I turned my head over my shoulder to face the assassin, who was struggling to breathe.

"I really did expect a better fight from you" I said, taking in his distressed state.

I then started walking, my men guiding me through the forest. I then heard a final:

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

I wasn't, however, expecting the soppy herbivore to respond with equal volume.

"R-REBORN!"

It was a loud, distressed wail. I growled and spun around to face the stupid horse. He looked at me, surprised. I ignored him and grabbed the soppy herbivore's chin roughly.

"Another word out of you and I'll make sure you never speak again" I grounded out.

The soppy herbivore quieted down instantly and I let go of his face, satisfied. I then continued walking through the thick forest, the stupid horse behind me, carrying the most valuable weapon and asset to the country in his arms.

Said weapon that was nothing than a soppy herbivore.

 _Here they come again._

 _What is that one man carrying?_

 _This man really is dangerous._

 **convenience of the plot :/ I have done wrong**

 **Anyway thank you for reading, favouriting, following, reviewing etc. !**


End file.
